


What Might have been

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Death, Demons, Distrust, F/M, Love, Pain, Sacrifice, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are A winchester. You were killed and sent to Hell Not Dean, it should have been Dean, everyone knows that but you never were one to do things as they were supposed to be done. So when you dig your self out of an unmarked Grave you figure something must have went wrong, terribly wrong. But who cares your back with your family and nothing will ever go wrong again. Right?





	1. You can't keep a Winchester Down

**Author's Note:**

> John Winchester does not die during this version. He ay go a little off his rocker, but death is not in his vocabulary. Also Ellen and Bobby kind of have a thing, because well I always thought they should have and it's my story. lol

Dirt filled your nose and mouth as you clawed at what you prayed was a way out. You had no idea how you got here but you knew that where ever it was was way better then where you were. You managed to break through the loose clumpy dirt and and breathed in deeply of the fresh air. As You climbed out of the whole in the ground you felt a sense of relief, as if a second chance had been given to you. You stood there a minute looking at the now empty shallow grave, a simple wooden cross stood near it. The Words Y/n Winchester carved deep inside it.  
You looked around, you weren't sure where you were? The sun was directly over you and pouring down hard. The last thing you remembered was the car accident. You were in the back seat of the Impala with Your brother Dean, Sam and your dad were in the front seat. But everything after that was a bit of a haze, like a dream that you just can't seem to remember.  
You got a funny feeling like you were being watched, and that got your feet moving. You headed North trying to clear your mind. HELL,,, That is one thing you know you could never forget. It Was HELL. The pain, the screaming of the damned souls. A Tear fell down your cheek.

Dean flashed in your mind. The memory of your big brother holding your head as you laid on the hospital floor. Begging you to stay , asking you why... Telling you he wasn't worth your life. You smiled. 

"It's ok Dean. Take care of dad." you managed to say. Just a minute before your dad and Sammy came running in. John Cussing at Dean, 

"What In The HELL DID YOU LET HER DO?" he screamed. 

"No daddy, it's better this way." you tried to say, but it was getting hard to breath. The wounds the demon had inflicted were starting to bleed dry, and your sounds were more that of a gurgle. You had heard them talking, Your dad and that beast. He was going to sacrifice himself so that Dean could live. But you couldn't have that. No He was your dad, he deserved to have someone look out for him just once. And you, you were always the one Winchester who seemed to be in the way.  
So you summoned the Demon. Begged him to take you not Dean, NOt your dad, but you. The bastard looked at you amused, and you thought for sure he was going to turn you down. But then he stopped and looked at you in such a way it gave you hope. 

"I may be willing to let your dad out of his little deal, and let your big brother live. But I think I need a little something else in return, don't you?" he growled. His yellow eyes peering into your soul. 

"My Death isn't enough for you?" you ask standing tall, refusing to cower. 

"I have plans for you Winchester. Plans that are going to make you wish you hadn't asked for this." he said. 

"I don't care, Do what you want to me, but my brothers and my father live." you insist. 

"I suppose watching them tear each other apart because of you could be considered a bonus." he said circling around you. There was a banging on the hospital door and you glanced up to see Dean trying to knock it open. 

"You can't destroy them." you insist. you refuse to look at your brothers in the door way. 

"But I can. The thing is it's not really you I want. I want your papa. IT's always been about your papa." He tells you. 

"Well it's me or nothing, because once they come through that door. You're dead." you taunt him. He raised an eye brow at you. 

"I suppose one Winchester is as good as the other." he says He was standing toe to toe with you now. He looked down at you forcing you to look up. 

"We are going to have a life time of fun sweet heart." he said. The door finally busted open but it was to late. His fist seemed to go into your chest as if you were made of paper, the pain was unbearable and you screamed seconds before falling to the ground. 

"Y/n.. Y/n... Hang on." Dean begged. 

"SIr you have to move." Someone was saying. Slowly Deans hands pried from yours. 

"We need security! NOW!" Someone else was yelling. 

"My God what happened?" Sam cried. 

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HER SAFE!" JOHN yelled. With one last breath you closed your eyes. 

 

The memory faded as you made your way to an old gas station.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different then when Dean was pulled out of the pit. Hope you like it.

You hurried to the Gas station door, but when you turned the knob you found it was locked. You pounded the palm of your hand on the door, while peeking through the window. 

"We're Closed." you jumped at the sound of the voice behind you. 

"Thank God, Please I....... I've had car trouble and I've been walking forever." you beg. The old man stares you up and down, as if trying to figure out weather or not to believe you. Finally he sighs and steps past you, unlocking the door. You dart past him and straight toward the cooler, you yank a bottle of water out and down it in 2 seconds flat. You grab another and do the same. 

"Just how long were you out there young lady?" he asks. 

"You have no idea." you mutter finally. 

Do you have a phone?" You ask. He pushes the phone on the counter at you and you give him a small smile. The phone rings several times.

"Yeah?" a familiar voice says 

"Dad? Thank God." you say happily. There was a moment of silence, followed by anger. 

"Who the hell is this?" John asked 

"Dad, it's y/n." you say. 

"Listen, you little Bitch. I don't know who you are, but If I find you I swear I'll rip your throat out." John growls before he hung up. 

"Daddy issues?" the man asks. You look up disapointed. 

"Something like that. What's the nearest town?" you ask. 

"Sioux Falls is about 2o miles from here. You sure your ok? Should I call an ambulance?" he asks. 

"No, i'm fine. Um you wouldn't happen to have a car or something you could loan me would you? I don't have any cash but I swear I'll send someone back with it." you beg. 

"Are you running from the law or something?" he asks. 

"No sir, I'm just trying to get home." you say. You can feel dry dirt caked to your Y/hc and under your fingernails. Your t-shirt and jeans are ripped and there is a burning sensation on your right side. You raise your shirt to find a bright red hand print across your rib cage. 

"That looks infected." the man said and you lowered the shirt. 

"About that car?" you ask..

"Like I said I don't have a car. Got an old bike though." he says. 

"Ok If it runs I'll take it." You tell him. Minutes later you found your self heading toward Bobby Singers house, on an old rusty looking Suzuki. It ran rough and you found yourself praying it would make the trip. 

Bobby Singer was in the kitchen when someone banged on his door. He turned the stew down and wiped his hand as who ever it was pounded even louder. 

"Hold your damn horses already!" he growled. He tore open the door ready to cuss out who ever it was, but when he saw her face he froze. 

"Hey Bobby." Y/n say with a small smile. He said nothing just stood there staring at you as if he were looking at a ghost. 

"Bobby, it's me." you say. There were foot steps and Ellen Harvelle stepped around the corner. 

"Holy Shit." Ellen said stunned. 

"Hey Ellen, Good to see you too." you say. Bobby reached out and grabbed the flask sitting on the near by table and tossed the contents on to your face. You in haled sharply from the shock of having holy water tossed on you. 

"Ok, Guess I had that coming." you said wiping your face on your sleeve. Ellen Smiled and pulled you to her hugging you hard. 

"My God Girl. How did you?" Bobby asked hugging you his self. 

"I was hoping you could tell me." you say. 

It took for ever for them to put you through every kind of test they could think of, when they were 100% sure you were you it was as if the prodigal child had returned. 

"I just cant get over the fact that you're sitting here in our kitchen." Ellen says. 

'I can't believe you two got hitched." you say downing the stew. 

'I mean I was only gone a few days right?" you say. The way they looked at you told you that wan't the case. 

"What?" you ask. 

"Y/n honey, you've been gone almost a year." Ellen tells you. You felt as if the world was spinning out of control and you needed to make it stop.


	3. A Chance to Reflect

"How are the others?" you ask once the shock had worn off. 

"Um Your dad.... Well he's kind of Gone off on his own. Doesn't really have a lot to do with us or your brothers." Ellen says, 

"I called him, when I.... well, first thing. I don't think he believed it was me." you say with a chuckle. 

"Your dad, he had a real hard time with your death kiddo. He's the reason you weren't cremated. Said he was going to find a way to bring you back if it killed him." Bobby says. 

"Do you think he did?" you ask. Ellen shrugged 

"I doubt it, not if he didn't believe it was you calling him. Then again, non of us have talked to your dad in over 4 months." She tells you. 

"What about Dean and Sam? Aren't they with him?" you ask concerned. Bobby shook his head no. 

"You're dad, he blamed Dean for not getting to you in time. And Sam well Sam blamed your dad, Course your dad blamed himself as well. They got in a huge fight over your grave" Bobby says. 

"I didn't want that. I was trying to make things easier. It wasn't leaving there with out one of us. And I just figured. HELL Bobby I was always the one in the way, the one slowing everyone down. I just thought it was my chance to make a difference." you say.

"That you did." Ellen tells you. 

"So where are Dean and Sam?" you ask. 

"Last I heard of Dean he and Sam were in New Mexico." Bobby says. 

"I'd call them, but I don't think they'd believe it was me." you say with a chuckle remembering your dad's reaction. 

"I'm not even sure they'd believe me." Bobby says. 

"Well you know what they say, Seeing is believing." Ellen says. 

"You think you can get them here?" you ask. 

"Leave it to me, I'll get um here. " Bobby said. 

 

You stood out back of the Salvage yard, spray painting the tank of the Suzuki. ( your fav color) It had been 24 hours since you arrived on Bobby's door step, and you never wanted to leave. The odd thing was, Ellen had taken you back to the gas station to pay the owner for his troubles, only it was empty, and it looked as if no one had occupied the store in years. Ellen suggested running an EMF but you decided against it, deep down you knew there wouldn't be a reading of any kind and all you wanted to do was get as far away from it, and your former grave as possible. You set the spray can down and stepped away from the tank to admire your work, before exploring a little further into the junk yard in search of a new bike seat. 

The Impala had barely stopped as Dean and Sam jumped out, and raced into Bobby Singer's house. 

"Bobby!" Dean yelled. They had gotten a call to get their asses to Sioux Falls and fast. When Bobby wouldn't go into any real detail, other than it was a matter of life and death the two left the case they were on and broke the speed barrier getting there. 

"Bobby!" Sam yelled. Bobby and Ellen stepped around the corner and the two Winchesters looked at them surprised. 

"You made it." Bobby said. 

"What the hell Bobby, you made it sound like all hell was about to break lose." Dean said. 

"Well I guess in a way it has." Bobby said

"Jo?" Sam asked. 

"No No, Jo's fine." Ellen assured them. Dean's face faultered. 

"Dad?" he asked. Even though he hadn't talked to him since they burried his sister it was always a fear that something bad was about to happen. 

"I haven't heard from your dad." Bobby says. 

"Jesus Bobby, Why in the Hell are we here then?" Dean cussed. 

"Well, we got a visitor the other day." Bobby says awkwardly. The two Winchesters looked at each other and then Bobby 

"She's out back, but boys you're gonna want to brace yourself." Ellen says. Dean and Sam stood still for a moment till Bobby ushered them out the back door, The first thing they saw was an old Suzuki that was presently in several pieces. 

"What?" Dean asked. But then Sam in haled sharply. 

"Oh my God." he said. Dean's eyes followed his little brothers. It didn't seem real, his little sister coming out of the pile of cars as if she belonged there. The two stood there starring at her. 

"It's really her. We checked." Bobby said as if reading their minds. Dean took off at a full run toward her, Sam on his heels. 

You found the seat you were looking for and dug it out of the junk pile, you were on your way back whistling to your self as you did, when you saw them. Your brothers stading there looking at you as if you were a dream. You stopped and starred back. In your mind it had only been a few days, but yet there was something about them that seemed older. 

Suddenly Dean was running at you, you dropped the seat and met him half way. His strong arms wrapped around you. It was the best feeling you had ever experienced. You found yourself crying for the first time since you had pulled your self out of the ground. 

"God is it really you?" he said over and over again. 

"It's me Dean, it's really me." you said. 

"Dean," your little brothers voice said, almost begging for a turn. Regretfully Dean let go and You were engulfed in Sams Arms. You had almost forgotten how tall he was as he lifted you off the ground and spun you around. Finally he set you down, the two of them starring at you as if they were afraid you would disapear. 

"How?" Dean asked. You shrugged 

"I don't know, I thought may be one of you guys." you say. You look at Dean and Sam but they both shake their heads. 

"We Tried, God we tried. But no one would make a deal. Maybe Dad?" Sam says. This time you shake your head.

"I don't think so." you say. You explained how he didn't believe you when you called him. 

"It doesn't matter how, it just matters that your here." Dean says hugging you again. 

Dean watched as you put your bike together, like it was a jigsaw puzzle. 

"You're making me nervous starring at me like that." you say finally. 

"Sorry, I'm just afraid that if I look away you'll disappear on me again." he says. 

"I'm not going anywhere, big brother." you tell him. Sam stepped out with another beer. 

"We have to tell Dad." he says. 

"Yeah well we have to find him first. Bobby tried calling him, but he won't pick up and his voicemail is shut off." you explain. 

"Dad he's kind of went off the deep end after you...." Sam said letting his voice trail. 

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen, honest. I just wanted to keep m family safe." you say sadly. 

"That was my job, y/n not yours." Dean said drinking his beer. 

"Why? Because your the oldest? Well damn it, someone needed to take care of you, and Dad. That's what I was doing. And I'd do it again." you insist. 

'Y/n... Where did you go?" Sam asked. Dean gave him a look that was part shock and part I want to know too. You set the bottle down. 

'I don't really remember. I mean I remember making the deal, I remember the hospital, and Dean holding me. I remember You and dad busting in, and then the next thng I knew I was climbing out of that grave. Why there by the way?" you ask changing the subject. 

"Dad figured it was close enough to Bobby's that when you did come back to us, you'd come here." Sam says. 

"Guess he was right." you say. 

"How are we going to find dad?" you ask sitting on a flipped over bucket next to your brothers. 

"I have an idea. And I think our genious brother here is just the one to do it." Dean says smiling at Sam.


	4. One Big disfunctional family

Dean was right. You genus of a little brother managed to trace Your dad's Cell phone to a town in Utah, and his Credit card was last used at a motel called seventh Heaven. Dean Helped you to get your bike together and in perfect running order. 

"Why don't you just ride with us in Baby?" Dean asked, as you wipped a cloth along the (y/fav color) gas tank. 

"No thanks, This bike is like a new beginning." you insist. He looks at you a moment then smiles as if he understand. 

"I will however allow you the honor of carrying my things." You tease. 

"Oh thank you, your highness." Dean said laughing. 

"You are most welcome." you say tossing the rag at him. Bobby and Ellen step out the front door. 

"You sure you don't want us to go with?" Bobby offered. "You know your dad can get a little... well..." he let his words trail a it. 

"Nah, It's ok Bobby you've done so much more then you'll know." You say hugging him. Bobby hug you back and you thought you saw a tear in his eyes. 

"Got you all some snacks, for the road." Ellen said handing Sammy a pan. 

"Do Not Eat all those!" you warn. 

"HEy, you're the one who doesn't want to ride with us, no gurantees." He teased. 

"Well Let's roll." you say climbing on top of your bike and kick starting her up. Dean and Sam Were in the car instantly and right behind you as you headed down the long drive way. 

It felt good to be on the road, and putting the past behind you. The road blurring past you and the wind whipping in your hair. You glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled at Dean and Sam in the Impala. It was good to be home, but it wouldn't be the same till you set your eyes on your dad. 

 

After what seemed like a life time you pulled into the Seventh Heaven Motel. Parked your bike and waited While Dean ran inside to see if your dad was there and what room. "I'm gonna grab a pop out of the vendor, want anything?" Sam asked getting out to stretch his legs. 

"Yeah, that'd be great, Thanks." you say. You leaned against your bike scooping the area when you saw an old blue truck pull into the parking lot. You watched stunned as your dad got out arms loaded down with brown paper bags, he shut the door of the truck with his foot then made his way to room 23. He balanced the two bags while he unlocked the door and let himself inside. At First you couldn't get you legs to move, you just stood there watching your father. He looked so much older than what you remembered, and so so tired,  
Suddenly You were moving across the parking lot. You hesitated only a moment before knocking on the door. The door opened carefully and your dad's eyes peered at you. 

"Papa." you said weakly with a smile. Suddenly his eyes flashed anger and he had you ruffly by the arm. He pushed you out of the door way and twirled you so that your back was against the outer wall of the motel. A knife seemed to come out of no where and he had it pressed against your neck. You knew by the force that one move on your part and you would find yourself in Hell again. 

"Dad. It's me!" you exclaim. 

"Bull shit!" he growled. 

"Dad!" Dean and Sam yelled their feet pounding against the pavement toward you. 

"Dad! It's her! It's y/n!" Dean exclaimed as he grabbed your fathers wrist and tried to pull him off of you. 

"You're sisters Dead!" John hissed. Not taking his eyes off of you. 

"No dad, It's really her, she's back. We checked." Sam told him. John looked at Sam for a second, and then Dean. Dean gave a nod, still holding his fathers arm. John looked at you and his arm dropped. 

"( your nick name) is it really you?" he asked. 

"Yeah daddy, it's me. I'm home." you say. John dropped the knife and pulled you into a hug, his tears fell against your collar as he wept for the return of his missing daughter.


	5. Confusion and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so long guys, I have been in a really bad place for over a month now. My depression has taken it's toll on me, but I am going to get back into writing again. Not sure how long but, I need some kind escape and maybe this will help.

You sit on the edge of the motel bed. Your dad leaning against the dresser, his arms crossed and starring at you amazed as you told your story again, well at least most of it.   
When you had finished he stood up tall, looking pissed. 

"I should take you over my knee and whip your ass, you know that?" he growled. You sighed breaking your eye contact. 

"Dad." Dean started coming to your rescue. 

"No damn it.. I'm serious, After what she put us all through. God damn it y/n!" John hissed. 

"I know sir, and I'm sorry honest. I thought it would be for the best." you said sounding like a small child. 

"For the best? Jesus y/n! You were dead! How in the hell could you even think that was for the best?!" his voice raised and you inhaled deeply from fear. Sammy stood from his spot next to you. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SHE DID IT TO SAVE YOUR LiFE, AND DEAN'S. YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL!" Sam shouted. John's eyes darted to your little brother. 

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE PAIN SHE PUT US THROUGH?! WHY WOULD I BE GREATFULL?!" John exclaimed. 

"Guys..." You said but it came out more of a whisper. 

"YOU WERE GONNA DO THE SAME THING!" Sam yelled. 

"BOY YOU BETTER LOWER YOUR TONE!" John Warned. You glance at Dean leaning against the door way. His brows were pushed together as he starred at his brother and father fighting yet again. He stood up straight and crossed over to them.

"Stop it both of you. Who cares why she did it, she's back and that's all that matters." He said trying to control his own temper. 

"She needs to know that what she did was stupid." John insisted lowering his tone. 

"She knows that dad, but fighting isn't going to change anything." Dean said glancing between the two. 

"She's got to stop being so stupid in her decisions." John says. 

"Really? Haven't you always told us that family comes first? Seems to me that's what she did, put us first." Sam says. 

"JESUS I'M IN THE ROOM YOU KNOW!" you say standing up. The three men look at you shocked for a moment, as if just remembering you were even there. When no one says anything you turn and storm out of the room slamming the door behind you. 

"Maybe I was better off in hell." you mutter. 

"WHAT?" The sound of Dean's voice made you jump. 

"God what are you a ghost?" you mutter trying to avoid what you had just said.

"Not funny... Did you say you were in hell?" Dean asked stepping up next to you. 

"No... You should get your hearing checked Dean." you mutter turning to walk away from him.. He reached out and grabbed your arm. 

"Yes you did. You said you were better off in hell." he said. 

"I don't want to talk about it." you say jerking away. Dean froze in surprise. He wanted to say something to you but he couldn't make the words come. Instead he just watched as you crossed the parking lot and head toward the small dive bar. 

Dean

I stood there listening to y/n tell the story again. A pain of guilt spreading through out me like a rain storm. I could tell by dad's expression that he was going to say something that didn't need to be said, even though we were all thinking it. Sure enough the words were out of his mouth before anyone could stop him. Then of course my dumb ass brother had to go and pour gasoline on the fire. I wish to hell he would just learn to let dad run his mouth, he'd realize what he said was wrong soon enough, he always did. But for what ever reason the two of them had to always try to out asswhole each other. I saw y/n glance at me as if begging me to make them stop, just like all the other times they got into it. 

"She's got to stop being so stupid in her decisions." Dad said. Next thing I knew, y/n was out the door slamming it behind her. 

"When in the hell are you two going to grow up?!" I growled as I followed her. I know she didn't hear me come out. I gave a small grin seeing her talk to herself, she always did that. I didn't realize how much I missed it till just now. 

"Maybe I was better off in hell." she said. My heart fell. 

"Hell? My little sister spent a year in hell because of me? no that can't be. " I think. 

"What?!" I snapped. She jumped a good foot. 

"God What are you a ghost?" she asked with a nervous chuckle. 

"Did you say you were in Hell?" I asked, begging her to tell me I heard wrong. 

"No you should get your hearing checked." Then she turned away, and I knew she was lying. Y/n Winchester could never lie to me and look me in the eye. It was how I always busted her on every thing she ever did. 

"Yes you did you said you were better off in hell." I said my voice cracking a bit. 

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped before stomping away. 

"My God, what have we done?" I ask myself.


	6. Friends in Low Places

You step into tavern and head straight to the bar. The Bartender was a young girl who looked like she was barely old enough to drink, let alone bartend. Her Long blonde hair flowed around her shoulders and her green eyes looked at you tiredly. 

"What'll you have?" she asks. 

"Anything, Just make it strong." you mutter she eyed you for a moment the a small smile spread across her lip as she poured you a tumbler of Jack and ice. She set the drink infront of you. 

"Hard day?" She asks. 

"You have no idea." you mutter takin a sip and letting the fire water burn down your throat. 

"Aw can't be all that bad." she says. 

"trust me it is." you say taking another sip. She leaned in against the bar. 

"Why don't you tell me about it honey, may help to get it off your chest." she says. You lock eyes with her and give a chuckle. 

"Just family issues." you say downing your drink. 

"Oh I see." she says pouring you a new drink. 

"Yeah, Nothing I do is ever right. I mean I spend a year in hell and all my father can do is bitch at me. And my brothers Oh my God, I don't know why I even came back." you mutter taking another drink. 

"Family can be our worst critics sometimes." she says. 

"That's an understatement, I mean everything I did I did for them do you think one of them could just freaking say thank you?" you ask. You never were a big drinker and you could already feel the effects of the whiskey. 

"Well that don't seem right. You putting yourself through Hell for them and they don't even appreciate it." she eggs you on. 

"Exactly! I mean Sure I've made mistakes, but not like they haven't made their own share of mistakes. " You insist. She gives you a small nod. 

"I come back after a year, and it's like all my father can do is remind me what a screw up I am, and then my little brother has to start in on him, I mean yeah ok he was defeanding me I guess but shit al it did was make it worse. And my big brother. Ughh he's so much like my dad sometimes." you blurt She looks at you and smiles. 

"Shit I don't even know why i am telling you this." you say taking another drink. 

"It's cool, My family's a bunch of judgemental pricks too." she says. 

"I wouldn't call them pricks. Just overly protective I guess. Can i give you a bit of advice?" you slurr

" Sure sugar." she says. 

"What ever you do, don't die for your family, they won't appreciate it." you say. She looks at you confused for a moment. Before you could say another word someone is sitting in the stool next to you. 

"I'll have what she's having." Dean says. The bartender looks at him, then you before pouring his drink. Someone at the other end flagged her and she reluctantly moved on. 

"Hey." Dean says. 

"Hey." you replied not looking at him. 

"Sorry about them, they just.. Well we all have been worried about you since you were gone." Dean tells you. 

"I know." you say. 

"Sis. What you said about Hell...." Dean started. 

"It was nothing, Dean. I told you I don't know where I was or what happened after I died." you lied. 

"Ok sure. If you say so." he says taking a drink.

"Well I do say so, so drop it ok." you snap

"Fine. Dad and Sam both promised to behave from now on." he says. You look at him for the first time since he got there. 

"Yeah right, and the pope is Jewish." you mutter with an eyeroll. Dean grins. 

"No really. We just want you to be happy." he tells you. 

"And I just don't want to be the family screw up anymore." you say. The bartender returned set a fresh drink infront of you along with a piece of paper. You glance at it and put it in your pocket. 

Screw up? What the hell are you talking about?" Dean growls. 

"Dean I'm not stupid, I know I'm the black sheep of the family. Hell even when I try to do something good it comes off like a grenade. That's why I thought you all would be better off If I ws the one to go. But hell I can't even die with out making things worse." You say getting up to leave. Dean stands and puts his hand on your arm. 

"You are not a screw up. Shit your one of the toughest hunters I know. You're not scared to stand up to dad, and shit you've even put me in my place a time or two." he says. 

"Yeah, a real chip off the winchester block." you say sarcastically. 

"Yeah you are. And if you keep talking that way about my favorite sister I'm gonna kick your ass." he warns. 

"I'm your only sister." you tease. 

'Are you sure cause Sam... Well...." he teases. You chuckle. 

"Jerk." you say. 

"Bitch." he answered. 

"And don't you forget it." you say smiling. 

"So uh what was that note the bartender gave you?" he asked. 

"Her number." you say with a smile. Dean looked at you surprised, then her and back at you. 

"Really? Soo you gonna?" he asks. You shake you head. 

"Nah, not my type. But you know it's the Winchester curse." you say. He laughs and tosses an arm over your shoulder as the two of you leave the bar.


End file.
